Character progression
Character Resources When the session is over, the DM will post the session rewards in the #session channel within 24 hours of finishing the adventure. The types of rewards you receive are as follows: CP. CP (or Checkpoints) can be spent to level up your character. Characters earn 1 CP for each hour they play. TP. TP (or Treasure Points) can be spent to buy magic items from the magic item table. Characters earn 1 TP for each CP they earn. Gold. Gold can be spent on consumables and common magical and non-magical items. Characters earn a certain amount of gold per CP based on their level and the difficulty of the session (type /gold in Discord for the table). DtD. DtD (or downtime days) can be spent on downtime activities. Characters earn 2 DtD for each CP they earn. Checkpoints & levelling To advance to the next level, your character must obtain a number of CP (or Checkpoints) based on their current tier of play. If you accumulate enough CP to level up, you do so upon updating your character log. Beyond level 20 Characters continue to earn CP past level 20. At certain thresholds over 20 (detailed below), characters are able to earn powerful boons by going on quests specifically tailored for them. All DMs are able to run boon quests. * 25 CP: Blue Epic Boon * 50 CP: Red or Blue Epic Boon * 75 CP: Blue Epic Boon * 100 CP: Red or Blue Epic Boon * 150 CP: Blue Epic Boon * 200 CP: Red or Blue Epic Boon Treasure points & the magic item table Treasure points (or TP) can be spent on items on the magic item table. The items are separated into columns based on the level you need to be to purchase them. You may refund the magic items you buy for their full cost in Treasure points at any point, as long as you are not currently in a session. Downtime days & their uses Earning gold To earn extra gold, you can spend downtime days to work various side jobs in Faerun. To spend 1 downtime day working, decide what type of job your character would be doing. The job has to make sense in the realm of Faerun and it has to make sense for individuals to pay you money for your services. You earn base 50 gold for each downtime day you spend. Then, roll an artisan tool, musical instrument or vehicle proficiency check. For these checks, choose an ability score most appropriate for the job. You earn plus or minus 5 gold for each point above or below DC 10. You roll in the #rolling-and-trading channel, you have to write what you're rolling for beforehand. When you're done rolling, update your guild logsheet with the new values. The one-line formula for rolling such checks in chat is this: /''rr {Number of Days Spent} (1d20+'{Tool Modifier}'-10)*5+50'' Examples of realistic side jobs: * Grognak spends 10 DtD cooking grub for the residents of the barracks. He uses his Cooking Utensils to complete the job. He has a +4 bonus to Cooking Utensil tool checks. Here is what Grognak would roll to find out how much he earned. /''rr 10 (1d20+'4'-10)*5+50'' *Sivalion spends 1 DtD performing at the Wailing Donkey tavern. She plays music on her Viol for the patrons. She has a +10 bonus to Viol musical instrument checks. Here is what Sivalion would roll to find out how much she earned. /''rr 1''' (1d20+'''10-10)*5+50'' Training You can spend downtime days to gain proficiencies and learn languages. Casting permanent spells You can use downtime days to cast spells with permanent effects (e.g. Teleportation Circle or Mordenkainen’s Private Sanctum). To have the permanent effects materialized, you must announce that you are casting such spells and then spend the required amount of DtD. The downtime does not have to be spent on casting the spell. Copying spells You can spend up to 8 hours in 1 DtD to copy spells. Spell & feature replacement If you are dissatisfied with your appearance, stats, choice of class or choice of features, you may spend downtime and gold to change them. Gold & the Purchasable goods table Gold can be spent on buying consumable items from the Purchasable goods table, buying common magic items or purchasing houses in Skullport. You can buy non-consumable items from the Player’s Handbook for the gold prices listed in the book. Gold and common magical and non-magical items can be exchanged between characters of different players in the #rolling-and-trading channel, however, a player can’t exchange anything between their own characters. Buying common magic items You can buy common magical items from Purchasable goods table at their indicated prices. The following common magical items can only be bought from the magic item table using TP: Clockwork Amulet, Dark Shard Amulet, Hat of Wizardry, Ruby of the War Mage. If a common magical item has an attunement requirement, you are allowed to ignore that requirement. Buying a house With gold, you can purchase a house in one of our designated player housing chat channels. A player can choose between 3 house sizes.'' Updating your logsheet To progress your character on the server, you need to update your guild logsheet. To update it, copy over the previous log, write down the changes you are making at the top and update the values on your sheet if need be. Keep track of your server resources like gold, downtime days (as well as gold earned with DtD's and other DtD acquisitions), consumable items and magic items in your postings. Once you finish the update, post the new version and delete the old one. Here is an example: @waterfalls#9218 Last change: Xaar-Grix'l earns session rewards. +5 CP (Gets Level 4! Now 1/4 to Level 5) +5 TP (5 total) +500 gold (500 total) +10 Dtd (10 total) -100 gold (bought 2x Potions of Healing) ``` Name: Xaar-Grix'l Race: Lizardfolk (Con +2, Wis +1) Class: Fighter Background: Outlander Level: 4 DtD: 10 Gold: 410 HP: 40 Stats: STR 16 DEX 12 CON 16 INT 8 WIS 16 CHA 8 Languages: Common, Draconic Skill Proficiencies: Athletics, Nature, Perception, Stealth, Survival Tool Proficiencies: None Class Feature Choices: Fighter 3: Champion Fighter 4: +1 STR, +1 WIS ASI Consumables: 2x Potion of Healing TP: 4 4 TP - Immovable Rod ``` We ask that you update your guild logsheet before you join your next skirmish. Character death If your character perishes on a mission from the Bookcub and is not revived in session, the Bookclub provides resurrection services for souls willing to return to their bodies. The price of the service can either be deducted from the bank account of the deceased or contributed to by others. For the revival, the church also requests time spent in service either by the deceased or by others. Both the amount of gold and the time spent in service are based on the condition of the body and the level of the adventurer.